Suspicion
by CrazyTeddyBear
Summary: For a parent, fearing your child is in danger is one of the worse things imaginable. Especially when there seems to be nothing you can do about it. Charlie looks back on the relationship his daughter has with Edward Cullen. Takes place after New-Moon.


**A/N: This is the disclaimer... because I really think that we all know that I'm not Stephanie Meyer. This takes place right after New Moon, getting into Charlie's head a bit more about how he felt when Bella was in Volterra saving Edward, with a few more previous events thrown in. It will be in both Charlie's POV and Bella's POV. Special thank to Annjeela for Beta-ing my story.**

**Suspicion **

Charlie POV

I sighed, looking around the living room. From upstairs I could hears the soft voices of Bella and Alice, not enough to know what they were saying, but just enough to know that they were there. Alice is a nice girl, always there for Bella when she needed her. I love Alice like a daughter; she is fun to have around the house. Bella considers her to be her best friend, almost a sister, although I prefer not to think about that it reminds me of what Bella thinks of Edward.

And that is where the problem arises. Edward Cullen. I don't trust him in the least. There is something up with him and the rest of his family, even Alice, although _she_ had never done anything to make me distrust her. The difference in the way the family acts is understandable. Inhumanly beautiful and filthy rich, they just didn't fit in at Forks. Different though, they are they are still good people. All of them except Edward.

The boy is cocky, and that is not a trait I want in someone who is dating my daughter. Bella came home one night saying she wanted to go play baseball with his family. I agreed thinking it is a good idea, it may make Bella like sports more if her boyfriend is interested in them. That would let us spend more time together, which would be a good thing.

So Bella leaves with him, happy and healthy. That isn't the way she comes back. I can still remember it with blinding detail. She stormed into the house screaming that she hated him. Then I, fearing the worse, ask her if he hurt her. After that I received the most twisted answer I have ever received from anyone, and I've heard some pretty strange things as a cop. She hated him because she loved him and he would make her want to stay in Forks. But I thought she liked living in Forks with me? So I let her leave thinking that her mom will calm her down. I was way out of depth with the hormones anyway.

That was mistake number two. After three excruciating days of waiting the stress was really getting to me. I could have sworn I saw the shadows of two people running around my yard at night. One night when the moon was full and the sky was clear I could swear I saw the shadows glowing. I knew I was going crazy when I got a call from Carlisle. He, Edward and Alice had gone to find her and persuade her to come back to Forks. On her way to meet them Bella fell down two flights of stairs and out the window, and was in the hospital. Only Bella could be that clumsy. Now I know in my head that it wasn't Edward's fault... but my gut keeps telling me something else.

Then the little bastard vanished. Just took off like Bella didn't matter. She was catatonic when Sam had to carry her back. After a while she started moving again, but she was hollow. There was nothing left. It wasn't Bella anymore, it was an empty shell. The only time she came alive was at night... but I'm not sure if the screaming was better or not. What I do know was that the pain was immense, she was experiencing something horrible, something worse than anything I had ever felt. Bella went through hell and it was entirely Edward's fault.

She met Jacob Black and slowly started getting better. I thought that maybe they would fall in love, start dating and Bella would finally heal. Then a gang started up in La Push and Jacob stopped talking to her. My poor baby girl, her luck was horrible, whenever she became happy her hope was shattered.

When Alice showed up, I thought – Great, she'll help Bella get better. She spent the night for a bit. I was worried about Bella, but thought Alice would watch over her. When I went to a funeral, a_ funeral_ for god's sake! Bella ran off with Alice. Jacob would not tell me anything at all, just that Edward was in trouble and they had gone to help him. I cannot believe to this day that she ran off to help him after what he did to her. I thought earlier about how the nights when Bella left after the baseball game were hell. These nights blew those out of the water.

God... I can still remember the look on Jacob's face when I asked him where they went...

_Flashback..._

_The note Bella left me fell from my hand onto the kitchen table where I had collapsed into a chair, still in my suit from Harry Clearwater's funeral. Jacob walked around the corner._

"_Hey Charlie," he said, his voice depressed._

"_Hey Jake," I replied, "You know about this?" gesturing at the note on the table._

_He nodded glumly, "Yeah, I was here when she wrote it."_

"_Do you know what happened to Edward to make her take off like that?" I said the word Edward like a curse, spitting it out with hatred. He nodded, not saying anything. I waited. "You going to tell me kid?" half teasing, half serious._

"_Sorry Charlie, I can't tell... Bella will have to tell you if she gets back." I suppose I can kind of understand that, if Bella told him she wants to tell me then I won't bug Jake about it and make him feel guilty. It isn't like _he's_ done anything wrong. Then something else occurred to me. Jake said_ if_ she gets back._

"_Jake, please tell me you didn't just say _if_ she gets back did you?" He just looked at me helplessly. "Jake! Where the hell did they go? If Bella's in danger I have to know so I can go help her. I'm a cop."_

"_I really am not going to tell you where they went Charlie." His voice was gruff with hidden emotion, "Bella told me to look after you and that is exactly what I intend to do, and you running off to protect her would not accomplish that. She's a big girl, even though we don't think of her that would be way out of our depth where she is. Cross your fingers Charlie, as much as I hate to say it the damn lee- Alice can take care of her better than we can where she is. She still has a chance, let's not ruin it."_

"_So what can we do?" _

"_Absolutely nothing." Jacob walked out of the house then..._

_End flashback._

When they came back, I was furious. I probably wouldn't have yelled so much except that she had truly terrified me. I figured that I would have to look in on the Cullens. If they were involved with dangerous people, and dragging my daughter into danger with them, I needed to know more.

Bella POV

I grinned at Alice when she walked through the door. That is, I grinned until I saw what she was holding. She had a big bag that appeared to be filled with designer brand clothing and makeup. She saw the look on my face and rolled her eyes. "Bella really, it's only a makeover. You always look great once I'm done." She wrapped her arm around my neck and leaned in. I had no idea how they all managed to get so close to my throat without ripping it out. "It's just an excuse Bella," she whispered into my ear. "I need to talk to you about Charlie. I don't want him listening too closely to our conversation and he still feels uncomfortable when you're not in the house. He thinks that we would run off to_ 'L.A.' _again."

I nodded. "Dad Alice is here." I called into the living room. "She just wants to give me a _makeover_. So we'll be upstairs" I attempted to put as much disgust into the word makeover as I could to try and make it realistic. I heard Charlie laughing from the living room so I assumed that he heard me.

Alice kicked off her shoes and we walked up the stairs to my room where she shut the door. "There." She said, sounding satisfied. "Charlie won't be able to hear us as long as we talk quietly." She gestured for me to sit on the bed and began arranging the makeup.

"So what's up with Charlie?" I ask, feeling just a little worried. Charlie hadn't been in the best of moods lately, he seemed stressed out and constantly at edge.

"He's getting suspicious." Alice began, "It seemed like a good idea to warn you since you'd be the one who has to deal with him."

"Thanks," I said dryly. "So do you know what's been causing it? Or is he just getting a sudden burst of suspicion for no apparent reason."

"The cause is quite clear. When we went to Volterra to save Edward Charlie got suspicious. The mutt slipped up once and told Charlie he would have to ask you if you got back. Charlie started freaking out because dog boy said if you got back not when you got back. He thinks we have connections to the Mafia now and that we're slowly dragging you down with us."

"The Volturi are kind of like the vampire Mafia Alice, and we do have connections with them. Unfortunately." I heard Alice snort behind me.

"Anyway Bella, just be careful when you're talking to him. If you slip up once he'll be on the trail like a dog on a bone. Let's not give the Volturi another reason to kill us. God knows they have enough to wipe out the entire family already. Caius would just love that." I started shivering, out of all the Volturi Caius was the most bloodthirsty; he'd probably be humming show tunes while he set the Cullens on fire and drank my blood. He really had a charming personality.

Alice frowned and walked around, looking carefully at my face. I was still shivering with goose bumps on my arms. "They won't come for a while yet Bella, they're ancient compared to us and to them a century feels like a year. It will take them a while before they feel the need to visit Forks."

"I really don't like the idea of the Volturi coming to Forks at all Alice. It won't matter if I'm a vampire or not. If they felt it necessary they'd massacre the entire town to keep the secret, they would, and let's face it, some of them would probably enjoy it." I could pretty much guarantee that Jane would, the stupid little psycho-bitch.

"The mental issues of the guard aside, all we really have to do is keep the secret Bella and then Aro will keep the guard in check."

"I don't really think anyone could keep Jane in check Alice."

"That would be because you haven't seen Aro at his worst, sister dear," Alice said, shuddering. "It really is the scariest thing you can possibly see, because he doesn't lose his temper. He just stands there, gives whoever offended him a creepy little grin, and rips their head off before lighting it on fire."

"Charming. Remind me never to offend Aro. If I ever get close then just kill me nicely, okay?"

Alice sighed, "This discussion, interesting though it is, is kind of pointless. Just remember what I told you about Charlie, let's not worry about the Volturi. There really is nothing we can do about them. Jasper is about to get here and pick me up." Sure enough we heard the doorbell ring and Alice began to pack up her bag. "Put this on." She said handing me a dress. "Charlie may get just a little suspicious if you look the same." I looked at the clock. Only twenty minutes had passed.

"Ummm... Alice don't you think that it would be a little suspicious that you drove all the way out here and only stayed twenty minutes."

Alice grinned. "I said that he was about to pick me up Bella, not that he's here yet. And I want to finish your make up without having to talk about unpleasant things."

Alice stayed for another ten minutes before Jasper arrived, she insisted on making my make-up perfect. Really Alice, it's not like anyone's going to see me in it. Just as Alice was halfway out the door Charlie called from the living room. "Bye, Alice. When Alice has left Bella would you mind coming in here and having a little chat with me." Alice gave me a pointed look and looked at Jasper who sent a wave of calm over me.

"Thanks," I mouthed at him. He winked at me before leading Alice out the door. They closed the door softly behind them and I could hear the car leave the gravel driveway.

I winced and walked into the living room. Why couldn't Charlie just decide to be blind... really, it would help make my life easier. But he was a cop and his senses had been honed by that, when my safety was in jeopardy he was not willing to take any risks. Charlie was sitting in the arm chair watching sports. He looked up and pressed the mute button. You know it's never a good sign when he mutes the baseball game.

"Have a seat Bella."He began.

I went and sat in the chair, being careful not to perch on the edge. Edward said that this would make me look nervous and acting nervous right now would only dig me in deeper.

"Hey dad." I tried not to sound stressed but Edward's coaching can only help so much. I still suck at lying. "What's up?"

"Well, Bells, that's just what I want to talk to you about. Two weeks ago you just ran off to L.A. and I know that's not normal behaviour for you. Is something up?"

_Oh no dad, just the usual, I was running off to meet the most bloodthirsty group of vampires on the planet to find my soul mate._ Yeah, I'm sure that would that would go over well with Charlie. "It was just one huge misunderstanding. Edward left because he thought he wasn't good enough to me. Then when I went cliff diving with Jake and them at La Push he thought I was trying to kill myself because of him, so he got upset, so Alice and I flew to L.A. to explain it to him in person. Really dad, do we have to talk about this, it's a painful memory. Edward feels really, really bad about it all." I tried triggering his guilt; if he thought that he was upsetting me maybe he would stop the conversation. If that didn't work, reminding him of the cliff driving might work as a distraction.

Charlie saw right through it. "I think we do Bells." Damn. Oh well it was worth a try I guess. I sighed.

"I don't think you realized how much you scared me Bells. Can you tell me why Jacob thought it was a dangerous situation you were getting yourself into?"

Why the hell did Jake say that, I mean really, didn't he realize the amount of trouble that it would cause. "He just finished reading Romeo and Juliette in class. His head was still filled with the stupid tale of tragic romance." Jacob had just finished reading the book, hopefully Charlie knew that. Please, please just take that at face value Charlie. Please...

"You weren't actually going to do that, were you Bells?"

"Of course not Charlie, that would be stupid." Let's not tell him that I actually would kill myself if Edward died. It's just like Edward said once, Charlie doesn't really need all the gory details of our relationship. "This is the twentieth century; no-one actually does anything like that anymore."

"I know Bells, but I'm your dad and I love you. I don't ever want anything to happen to you. You need to tell me before you run off again." You could tell that he didn't really believe what he just said, but in his mind pretending that I would never do anything like that would be a lot easier than the alternative.

So I said the only thing I could. "I'll try dad, I really will." I didn't lie there; I meant every word of it. I'll tell him what I can. That half promise was all I could give him.

I really wish I could promise to him that I wouldn't run off, but I was about to become a bloodthirsty, newborn vampire. The Volturi wouldn't allow anything less, and you don't provoke the Volturi. Making that promise to Charlie, telling him what I was going to become would most certainly provoke _them_. And that was something I couldn't bring Charlie into.

No, for Charlie's sake I couldn't tell him anything. Not a single word.


End file.
